theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Mayor of Crappy Town
Story A new person has come to Crappy Town. He first wants to visit a restraunt. He thinks it is a fancy restraunt, though it is actually Freddy Fazbears Pizza, where the band is promoting drugs, while Foxy bit a kids frontal lobe off, and Purple Guy is killing more Kids. The person does not like this. Then, he wants to tour a cave, though it turns out its the Cerulean Cave, and all the legendary Pokemon are having a dance party, which the guy does not like. When he goes outside, boom, 9-11 happens. He then realizes that Crappy Town does not have a mayor. He applies. When he gets the job, he wants to close Freddy Fazbears Pizza for teaching youngsters Alcohol is good for you. It is closed for the day, and he arrives late at night. He tries to find the manager, and he is stuck in the office when the power goes out. After a long toreador march by freddy, the mayor just walks out, and Freddy does his jumpscare, though since the mayor is gone, he just lands on the floor. He finds a note left by the mayor, which says his Pizza Place is closing. He gathers all the animatronics in the dining area to discuss this. Bonnie argues that the mayor should make a petition and have people sign if they want the place to be closed, which every animatronic agrees about. Foxy asks where they would live if they got kicked out. Nobody has an idea, so they have to pack all their things, and find a place. Next up, the mayor wants to make the Cerulean Cave a Tourist Attraction. He interrupts the Legendary Pokemon dance party and captures all the legendary pokemon with a net using a machine with the net. Now they are all pissed. Mewtwo says that you can't capture peoples pets, it's illegial. Darkrai says theyre all wild, while Mewtwo says Rayquaza is owned by Poyo Ride. Dialga is yelling, and Arceus screams that the mayor is being disrespectful for catching God. The net with the legendaries goes in the machine to be stored. Next up, the mayor does not want 9-11 to happen, so he puts a forcefield that blockes Planes from hitting the towers, so all the planes trying to crash into the Twin Towers fall down. The mayor appluads himself, before Maxwell from Scribblenauts appears, and spawns a Flying Truck. The mayor stops him from doing 9-11 by putting a truck forcefield on the Twin Towers too. Then, Dyna Blade comes from above, which leads the mayor to but a Bird Forcefield as well. Then the UFO comes. The mayor does not worry, as it is moving extremely slow, though it suddenly speeds up and causes 9-11. The mayor is displeased. Meanwhile, White, Green, Red, and Purple are going to Freddy Fazbears to spend the day. They talk about sneaking into the office and using audio cues to get Springtrap to move all around the pizzeria. They then find a bunch of Parents and sad kids outside the door because it is closed for good. The 4 Kirbys don't know why it was closed for promoting Alcohol, as a law in Crappy Town says it is illegial not to be drunk in the town. Behind the restraunt, all the animatronics are ready to leave, with two boxes, one for belongings, and one for all of Chicas pizzas. Foxy is trying to find a new job for everybody, so he dials the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs is happy to welcome Foxy abord, since he is a pirate. Though he then finds out Foxy is trying to hire 12 People, including himself, and Foxy learns the pay is even worse than the Pizzerias pay. The pay is 5 cents for everybody. Foxy hangs up, and Freddy suggests they become officers, so Foxy dials 911. Though, did you know, in TARS, that number is not the police, it is Dyna Blades number. :) Dyna Blade yells at Foxy on the phone, though Foxy hangs up. Freddy decides they get an apartment. The gang arrives in their apartment, and set everything up. Meanwhile, we cut to a room with all of the legendary Pokemon in a cage. They can not get out, due to the cage being an electric type with wonder guard and an air balloon. Groudon asks why do they need to be in a cage, and Palkia replies by saying they would kill everybody in the cave and retake it. Articuno has an idea. He learned hail the other day, and Hail bypasses wonder guard. He uses it, and waits for the cage to faint. Arceus says it will take about 15 turns. 15 turns later, they are all out. The mayor is doing all sorts of things, like closing the rest of the restraunts, except for the Starstraunt, though he then cancels City Trial for promoting Star Violence. The Kirbys who do City Trial, minus Pink, discuss that this mayor sucks, and go to his office to kill him. The 7 are ready to kill him, before he comes out in a giant flying Orange Vechile. The Mayor starts to fight them, and then the Kirbys realize that his attacks are ripping off DJ Octavio. Suddenly, Poyo Ride comes in to help, with an Aerospray RG in hand. They fight him like DJ Octavio, before the mayor stops using the fist attack because it is his weakness. He is invincible, until his machine starts glitching. Foxy comes in with a button that kind of messed up his machine. The mayor is not scared of one stupid animatronic, though Foxy brought the animatronics and the Legendary Pokemon. This leads to a big fight, with the mayor getting destroyed because he was nerfed by Foxys button. The machine is destroyed and explodes, and the mayor dies. Yay, all the laws he set are lifted, so the Legendary Pokemon go back into the cave to have a dance party, and kick out all the tourists, The Animatronics sell their apartment, and take all their stuff back into Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and it is reopened, and City Trial is back, yay. The only bad thing.... Woodfire Kirbys was reopened. Poyo Ride becomes the new mayor just so nobody else takes the role, though he won't be in the office ever. The End. Comic Adaption NMOCT1.jpg NMOCT2.jpg NMOCT3.jpg NMOCT4.jpg NMOCT5.jpg NMOCT6.jpg NMOCT7.jpg NMOCT8.jpg|NMOCT 8 Errors In the first panel Freddy and the gang are in, Chicas feet are green. Sometimes, the mayors face is white. In the panel where the mayor sees the Legendaries dancing, the background was supposed to be blue. Trivia During the first Panel Freddy and the gang were in, Freddys quote was Brown. This was due to the background of the panel being white, and the image of the Heroin was black, and Freddy was standing in front of the heroin. Category:Stories Category:Comics